Longing For You
by LoversnPeril7
Summary: His dream in life was to share his music with the world but he didn't realize that she would walk into his life like the wind a storm brings. He could only stand and be blown by her, mesmerized, not knowing his heart wasn't his own anymore. NARUSAKU AU.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** NOR DO I GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS FANFICTION. IF THERE ARE ANY OC'S THEN THEY HAVE BEEN CLAIMED AS MY OWN, AND ALSO THE LYRICS OF SONGS UNLESS I DEEM THAT THEY ARE NOT MINE BUT MAJORITY OF THE SONGS INCLUDED IN THIS FIC WILL PROBABLY BELONG TO ME SINCE I WROTE THEM.

Okay that was all…hope ya enjoy!!!!

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, which says a lot since he used to be the best sprinter when he was in track back in high school.

"Com'on girls!!!! He's not that much further ahead of us!!!"

'Oh god!!! Why did I choose to go out?! I should've just stayed back at the hotel with the rest of the guys!!!'

"NARUTO-SAMA!!! PLEASE MARRY ME!!!! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!!!"

This is the part where the camera freezes for a still shot of Naruto while you can see the mob of girls behind him and the speaker is saying:

"Yup, this was the everyday life of Naruto Uzumaki, lead singer of the biggest band to hit the planet, Shinobi. "

Then the shot is down and he continues running away from the crazy mob of fan girls like Robert Pattinson did while he was filming 'Remember Me' in New York.

On to the story…..

Naruto chanced a glance over his shoulder and freaked at how close they were gaining on him. The worst part was that it wasn't just one girl or two but twenty or so girls were on par with his speed.

'Do they work out or something? They must train or something because I'm going full speed and they are still right behind me!'

He shook the thoughts from his head and continued to try to find his escape route. A movement caught his peripherals and he looked in that direction. Just up ahead at the next intersection was a truck that was slowly moving across and to top it off, the back was of a promotional picture of his band.

He sped up quickly to put a bigger distance between him and the stalkers when all of a sudden a black tinted Lincoln Navigator pulled up ahead of him. The back doors opened and out and there was Kakashi, the head of his band's security, with an outstretched arm.

"Naruto! Grab my hand!"

Naruto sped up even more, running faster than he had ever done before and jumped into the SUV before it zoomed away, the sounds of the fans' screaming slowly fading from his hearing range. His panting was the only sound inside the vehicle as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I…have-haven't…ran like that….for sooo….long"

Kakashi smirked under his makeshift mask before taking out his walkie-talkie.

"Toad Sage, this is Wolf Fang reporting in. Fox is currently in custody, I repeat I have Fox in custody. We are on our way back to HQ, over."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the corny code names his staff was using. A voice on the other side of the walkie then spoke.

"10-4 Wolf Fang, good job! Deliver Fox back to his suite where the rest of the litter is awaiting, over."

Kakashi nodded and then said, "10-4, over."

Naruto took this chance to speak. "You do know that you're a little old to still be playing Commando Warfare right? You're using a closed frequency that has a ten-mile radius and you think people can tap into this? You're forgetting how one of the 'litter's' father owns the military forces running this country."

Kakashi pouted and stated in a low whiny voice, "Gosh…you never let me have my fun…"

Naruto laughed at loud at Kakashi's strange behavior and took off the hat he had worn along with the sunglasses. He asked for wipes from Kakashi and proceeded to rub his cheeks, and his scars were slowly but surely starting to show once more.

Kakashi sighed and prepared himself to reprimand Naruto for his ill-noted actions.

"Naruto…you know the rules. You have to at least have either myself or one of my subordinates to accompany you to where you wish to go. Also, you need to tell us where you are going so that we can close the store down while you shop. I know you don't like us tagging along but what if something like today happened again and we weren't able to save you in time?"

Naruto looked down and grumbled out, "….yeah…yeah…yeah…"

Kakashi smiled once more and stopped his lecturing as the vehicle pulled up behind the five-star hotel Naruto and the rest of the band was staying at.

He grudgingly followed out behind Kakashi and the rest of his escort until two figures in black suits came into view. The taller of the two stepped forward and started to speak.

"Naruto-sama…I'm so happy that you are not hurt anywhere. Please do not leave our sights like that again…it's not good for my health."

Naruto inwardly laughed at that comment.

"Hai…ne, Yamato-san, you are only five years older than I am so I don't know how unhealthy looking after me would be."

Yamato reddened in his face and he gave out a few nervous chuckles. The figure next to him suddenly started to speak.

"Is that a concerned tone you are using, Yamato-san? I remember reading from a book for interpersonal communication that when showing worry or concern, you try to express it through the tone of your voice. May I try using a concerned tone?"

Sweat drops came from the other three and they just moved past him and continued towards the elevators.

"Naruto-sama, please do not worry us next time?....Is that the correct way to use it?"

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore! First he has an overbearing older brother figure and then he has a guardian like figure and now an emotionless buffoon trying to understand emotions because he lacks some. This is exactly the reason why he chose to run away and get out for the feel of freedom.

"Yes Sai!! That's the correct way to use it! Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go on ahead and get back to my room. There is no necessary means for you to follow me."

The three bodyguards then stood at attention before responding with a 'Hai, sir!' Naruto walked on ahead once he was on his floor and entered his suite. Music was what welcomed him when he walked in.

"Dobe!! Where've you been?"

His longtime best friend and practically brother said from his position on the couch.

"I wanted to see the old man so I visited his shop…but then I didn't expect a bunch of my fans there waiting for me."

Sasuke gave a smirk and whistled as he continued strumming his guitar.

"Hmm…man I wonder how they knew you were there……"

Naruto noticed the sly tone behind his voice and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"Yah!!!! Y-you told them?!!"

Said person on the couch started laughing his ass off that he nearly let go of his guitar and let it fall from his hands. More laughter joined his as the rest of his 'brothers' came out from their respective places and joined the two in the living room. The four men sat on all of the available spots on the sectional sofa while Naruto remained where he was, stunned at the mere fact that his best friend turned him over to the wolves.

He snarled and then said, "Hmm…maybe I should tell some of our fans some of your favorite spots here in Konoha, seeing that you have a larger fan base than I do."

Sasuke immediately ceased his laughter as he sweat dropped.

"Y-you wo-wouldn't do t-that…..w-wo-would you?"

Naruto smiled at his comeback and then started to walk towards his room while saying out loud.

"I don't know…your mouth slipped there so maybe mine might also."

To ensure the reaction he would receive, he looked over his shoulder and saw that the Uchiha's face was getting paler and paler by the second then he added, "I might end up telling them about…hmmm…the abandoned district….and how you like to sit against the tree in the middle of the playground there….hmmm…I don't even think that People Magazine know about that spot."

He smirked inside as he heard a guitar string pop and then opened his door for better emphasis.

"OK!!! I won't do it again!!! Please don't tell them!!!"

Naruto laughed and decided to end his fun there and pulled up a hand signaling his understanding before entering his room to change while Sasuke gave a cry of relief. Naruto quickly changed into more comfortable clothing and stepped out of his room with his guitar, pen, and pad.

He surveyed the room in front of him and watched his best friends. Kiba had gotten out of his spot on the couch to play with his dog, Akamaru, while Shino has a thing for bugs so he had went to his side of the living room that contained a couple of his favorite species in tanks and fed them. Sasuke had gone into his room to get new guitar strings to replace the ones he had accidentally snapped, while Shikamaru had migrated from the couch to the balcony outside.

'Probably just to watch the clouds like always.'

Naruto went into the area where their makeshift studio was located and started to get working. He had ideas on writing a song about his band so he decided to play around the laptop to create a new beat. Songwriting was always one of his favorite things to do other than playing the guitar and singing and dancing. He played around with all kinds of instruments his software had and decided to move to the keyboard for better sound quality.

He kept playing around but in the end, he couldn't find the inspiration he had when he had thought of the idea first. He leaned back on the chair he was sitting in and just relaxed and thought about what he was going to do for the rest of his vacation break. His band debuted only two years ago and they had been riding the high ever since then. This was the first vacation they had and they were all going to use it to their fullest, Naruto especially.

The boys were originally from Konoha and they were already a band but only for three months. It was when Naruto kept getting bored with them just playing and practicing songs they've already written over and over again so he suggested they go play at the local mall. They all had agreed and they performed for the public for no profit and was nearly kicked out by a security cop when they met, Hiruzen Sarutobi aka as The Professor aka Sandaime, the owner of the Will of Fire, Records. He instantly liked their style of music and thought that they would have a great career in the future so he offered to sign them. After two months of nonstop hard work, they had an album made and did a music video to their first single, "The Next Generation." Once they had debuted, they had no problem developing a fan base and held a worldwide tour.

They also had won many awards and eight of them came from the KAGE's. The KAGE's is an annual event that the Board of Music Council votes on the best in different categories of music. They had won 'Best Genin of the Year', 'Best Hit Single', 'Best Pop Rock Single', 'Folk Rock', and some others. It was the most an artist can get especially since they were just rookies.

Naruto laughed as he remembered some of their congratulatory speeches and then looked towards his left and saw a calendar. Tomorrow is Ayame-neechan's birthday so he decided that he needed to do another escape from the Hotel back to the Ramen bar he grew up loving. After finishing his master plan, he noticed it was getting dark out so he decided to turn in. When he walked out of their studio, he noticed that Kiba had fallen asleep on the couch with Akamaru on the other side. Everyone else must have moved into their rooms already so he quietly sneaked into his and got ready for bed.

As he got into his bed, he had one thought before sleep came and claimed him.

'I hope that nothing else happens tomorrow….'

Well there we go. Had this idea for the longest time so I'm glad to finally share it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Would mean a lot to me!!!!! Thanks again!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Master Plans N Introductions

DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** NOR DO I GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS FANFICTION. IF THERE ARE ANY OC'S, THEN THEY HAVE BEEN CLAIMED AS MY OWN, AND ALSO THE LYRICS OF SONGS UNLESS I DEEM THAT THEY ARE NOT MINE; BUT MAJORITY OF THE SONGS INCLUDED IN THIS FIC WILL PROBABLY BELONG TO ME SINCE I WROTE THEM.

Thanks for all the Reviews!!!!!! I loved them especially!!!! I'm glad you guys thought it was funny!!! So warning right now, there is a bit of angst in this chappie and you get some of the history in this story.

* * *

Naruto woke up bright and early to start his planning for his 'escape' once more. He was sitting in his bed shirtless while looking over the blueprints of the hotel. He crossed out the fire escape on the fifth floor because that's what he used the day before and circled the kitchen back entrance on the first floor. Now he just wanted to know 'how' he was going to get down to the lobby floor while evading his security staff that were stationed on each floor to ensure no one got to them. He kept pondering and pondering how he was going to do it but he eventually came to the fact that he couldn't do this alone.

He sighed heavily, knowing that there really was no other way, and put on a shirt while grumbling to himself, 'he's lucky his father's in the military and can provide us samples of the most advanced technologies…'

He walked towards Sasuke's room and knocked a couple of times until he heard the usual 'hn' greeting from his best friend. He entered the room and saw the other still in bed, tangled in his sheets and back against him. Naruto sat on the empty side of the bed and started to shake Sasuke to wake up.

"…Sasuke…wake up dude….I need your help…"

Sasuke groaned and started smacking Naruto's hand away from his body all the while trying to get back to sleep. Naruto, of course, wasn't going down without a fight so he took one of Sasuke's pillows, got out of the bed and then start smacking the other with it on the head. After the first two hits, Sasuke got up and took his other pillow and started to hit Naruto back, angry that he was being awaken from his slumber and yelled his warrior yell. Knowing he was in deep shit, Naruto immediately got on the offensive and grabbed one of Sasuke's hands before pulling him down and jumping on top of him, so that Sasuke was pinned. Sasuke fell and once he was trapped, he struggled as much as he could but let's face it, Naruto eats a lot more than he did and all that fat was crushing him.

His voice being muffled by his struggling, Sasuke cried out, "Get the FUCK off, fat ass!!!!"

This quickly dampened Naruto's mood as he stopped pushing all his weight onto the paler one and he went into his corner to sulk all the while whispering, "…I'm fat?...." Sasuke coughed a bit as he tried to breathe in the air he didn't realize he wasn't breathing in through all that excitement. Once he regained oxygen into his lungs, he chanced a glance at the sulking one and felt bad inside for saying such a thing to his best friend. Everyone knew how Naruto was kind of sensitive about his weight due to a mighty insulting print that one of their hated tabloids did. When his fans noticed how much Naruto ate, the press started making rumors that Naruto was binge eating to remain his weight which Sasuke knew was not true. Naruto always had a weird……uniqueness about his body, especially when it comes to his health. Sure Naruto usually ate as if his life depended on it but his metabolism was always skyrocketing that it never showed in his body.

Naruto was also one of those people who get hurt all at the time but you seldom see a sign of it. Never in his life has he seen Naruto sick and whenever Naruto got hurt, like the bad traffic accident he had when they were younger, the cuts and bruises wouldn't last the way that the doctors would say they would. He could have an inch deep cut on his arm from falling off the bike and scraping it on the scrap metal and it would heal the next day with no scars whatsoever. The only thing that actually stood out was the six cuts on his face.

Sasuke remembered how he got those and immediately his face fell in quiet anger. He met Naruto when they were around six or seven; his house was close by the orphanage Naruto lived in and he would end up going over there whenever his mother had treats for the children. The orphanage owner was actually his great-great uncle, Madara, and that was the first time he noticed how sick his uncle truly was. One time when he had gone to visit Naruto and wanted to hang out, when he saw his uncle cut Naruto in the face.

*_Past*_

"_You no-good brat!!! This is what you'll get for messing with me. (cut) You will (cut) never be (cut, cut) taken from (cut) this place (cut)!!!!!"_

_Sasuke watched in horror as his newfound friend tried to cry but came out all muffled due to the rag in his mouth. Madara cut the cuts over and over again until they were too deep and Naruto had lost consciousness by then. Sasuke got angry and then ran back to his house, waking his family up, and forced them to follow him._

_When they got there, Madara was still cutting those cuts and didn't notice them until Sasuke's father, Fugaku, yelled out loud, "MADARA!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!" Madara let go of the pale-looking boy and was immediately apprehended by Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and was pinned to the floor while Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, went to tend the injured boy. _

_Mikoto all of a sudden looked at her husband with a paler than usual looking face and said, "'Gaku, he's losing too much blood we need to get him to a hospital. I can only stop the bleeding but he needs professional medical attention ASAP."_

_Fugaku nodded and took out his phone and called his private line. This line was only used for extreme emergencies and once he finished talking to the other on the line, a chopper could be heard as it hastily got to where he was at. Police sirens started to blare and screech marks were heard as they tried to hurry over along with an ambulance with extra tech installed just in case. _

_Mikoto kept dabbing the cuts but for some reason she couldn't stop it and felt the boy stop breathing just when the ambulance arrived. She cried out to them, "HURRY!!! HE'S STOPPED BREATHING!!" _

_They immediately took over and had to shock him. Sasuke could only watch drowning in his tears as his friend was trying to survive. He could see from the corner of his eye Madara struggling to get out of Itachi's hold and anger swelled in him and without knowing it, he ran towards the man and with all his might, started hitting him. _

"_YOU HURT HIM!!!! YOU HURT HIM!!! YOU SICK MOTHERFU-"_

_All of a sudden, he was being held back by his father, along with his mother, who started to whisper words with him. "Shush…it'll be okay Sasuke…Naruto will be alright…okay…and once he gets better, you two can hang out as much as you want…and if you want, he can be a part of this family…everything will be alright…okay?"_

_Sasuke was blinded by his tears and just broke down on his parents laps, sobbing his heart out. _

_*Back to the Present*_

A tear slipped from the corner of his eye as Sasuke remembered that hollow memory and it tore at his heart. After that incident, he and Naruto became inseparable and they were truly brothers by heart though not by blood. He quickly wiped the tear and brightened his mood as he made his way over to his best friend.

"Dobe sorry man…you know I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry at the fact you woke me up at (glances at clock) 5:36 AM!!!!! What the fuck man!!!"

Naruto got out of his 'sulking' state and laughed embarrassedly and explained his situation to him.

"Ano…um…I needed your help with some stuff…today is Ayame-neechan's birthday so I'm going to sneak out again to celebrate it with her and I was wondering if you can help me put together a disguise?"

Naruto then gave Sasuke his best puppy dog look and added the whimper in there for a better effect. Sasuke immediately gave in inside but thought about what he would do to Naruto until an idea popped in his head. He gave Naruto a smirk that made the other boy's spine tingle in fear and said out loud, "Hn…I've got the _perfect_ idea for you…"

* * *

'It's been two months already….'

A pink-haired beauty sat on her balcony watching the stars in the sky as she thought about her new home. She had gone for her first day of school today and had easily made plenty of friends. She laughed out loud as she remembered them. There was Ino Yamanaka, popular student and star fashionista at school, Hinata Hyuuga, the school's current valedictorian, and Ten-Ten Fujiwara, the school's prized female athlete. Then there were the guys she met who she thought were all sweet and nice to her today. Lee Rock was a bit smitten on her and she couldn't help but appreciate his honest feelings even though she cringed a bit inside. And then there was Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin and the school's Prodigal Son, and Chouji Akamichi, who was this chubby boy who loves his food but sincerely honest and good-hearted also.

She smiled to herself, glad that she was able to make such a good group of friends. And to top it off they all were friends with one another and very close as if they were all a family.

_Family…_

That word really meant a lot to her because it was the reason why she and her mother moved here to Konoha. They had moved here for a fresh start after losing her father, Yurino, and her sister, Mei, to a tragic car accident that placed a scar on her forehead as a reminder of her losses. This was the country her family was originally from but they had moved when her father had gotten a better job in the Western Country. Now they had moved back so that the remaining family can move on and make a living on their own here in Konoha.

She stood up and stretched before deciding to turn in, excitement running through her as she thought about seeing her new friends once more.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* A hand stretched from under the covers to hit the snooze button on top of the alarm clock and the noise was instantly silenced. Sakura slowly got out and gave a yawn before looking at the time.

'Hmmm….6:00am….better take a shower...'

She got out and got some clothes and continued her usual morning rituals. Once she was done, she got dressed and placed her book bag on as she headed downstairs and was immediately greeted by the smell of bacon and cheesy eggs, just how she likes it. She saw her mother and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, surprising the older woman.

"Good morning mother!"

"Good morning Sakura…are you ready for school?"

Sakura nodded and started to set the table while her mother finished up the cooking. Once everything was set, Sakura glanced at the time and was grateful that she still has half an hour to get to school. They both sat down and said out loud, "Itadakimasu!!!" before digging in.

"So Sakura did you hear the commotion going on outside yesterday?"

Sakura had just took a bit and cleaned off her fork before answering, "No…what happened?"

Her mother continued on, "Well apparently Konoha is the home of the top band here in Eastern Country and they are currently on vacation here in Konoha. Yesterday one of the band members went to the Ramen shop just around the corner from here and was chased by a mob of fan girls."

Sakura couldn't keep it in and laughed out loud, not believing at such a tale.

"Really? Wow…I feel bad for whoever it was…That's pretty cool though…"

"What is dear?"

Sakura swallowed her food and responded, "That there are some stars who actually remember where their roots are from and try to live as a normal human being…it's actually courageous of them when they know that they have crazy fans who might take the chance at either hurting them or so. It's a rather admirable trait someone has…what's the band's name?"

Her mother, Aoi, took the time to try to remember the name of the band. "Hmmm…I think it was Shi –something…something martial arts related…what was it….oh I remember now! The band's name is Shinobi."

Sakura 'wowed' at that and whistled. "Wow…I remember seeing a whole bunch of girls that were wearing shirts that had 'Shinobi' printed on it. I think that our school has a pretty big fan base for them. I haven't particularly heard of them or their music but supposedly they won a lot of the music awards last year…hmm…that's pretty cool…having superstars live here in this city…not that I'd ever get the chance at seeing them or so but the fact that they are here is pretty neat…"

Sakura saw the time and quickly finished her food. "Got to go now Mom so I won't be late for school." Not even hearing a response from her mother, she made a quick exit and ran nonstop to school which wasn't that far away and met up with Ino who was just getting there also.

"Hey Ino!"

"Hey Sakura! Running a bit late also?"

Sakura laughed as they got to class and sat in their seats. "Yeah…my mom and I had an interesting conversation during breakfast this morning…which reminds me…did you listen to that band…um…Shinobi?"

Ino laughed at her question and answered, "Well duh of course…and don't tell this to anyone but I've known the members since grade school."

Sakura became all wide-eyed and asked, "Really? Does anyone else know that you know them?"

Ino was about to answer when she was interrupted by the rest of their friends.

"Of course we know about them! We all grew up together!!! I mean, Hinata here used to go out with Naruto, the lead singer."

Sakura looked from Ten-Ten then looked at Hinata who was blushing heavily. "Really?!!"

Hinata shyly nodded and explained to Sakura, "yeah…we were together for three and a half months before I decided that we would be better as friends. I think the feelings I had which I thought were of love, were really feelings of admiration. He was the one who turned me from a stuttering little girl with no confidence to well –"

Ino cut in and said, "A shy, modest girl with a little bit more confidence than before."

The group of friends laughed at that remarked and this brightened Sakura more. She knew it must be hard for them to keep such a secret so she admired them even more.

"Man that's awesome that you guys know actual superstars…I've never heard of them before till I moved here…"

The other girls looked shocked before taking a glance at each other. "Oh Sakura I'll show you some pictures…here."

Ino took out her phone and started pointing out each member. "This is Kiba Inuzuka, the drummer of the band and that's his dog, Akamaru. His family owns a Veterinarian clinic and they all have their own pets. (pointing to another person) This is Shino Aburame, the pianist, and here you see him climbing a tree to observe a beehive."

That comment made Sakura giggle. She noticed that each member was very attractive on their own ways and agreed why a mob of girls would chase after them. The next picture Ino showed made Sakura start to blush at how good-looking they were.

"This one is the lazy bum, Shikamaru Nara, bassist, and he, Chouji, and I's parents have been best friends since cars were being used for transportation."

Ino took a pause and looked straight at Sakura in a serious way. "Now the next two…I have to warn you. They are _extremely_ and I can't stress that word enough, good-looking and great people. They have been best friends since before we met them. This one here –", she pulls out a picture of a raven-haired god and Sakura blushed heavily as her heart started fluttering inside. "—is Sasuke Uchiha, lead guitarist and backup vocalist. His father is the owner of all Military branches here in the Fire state. And this is, last but not least, my favorite knuckleheaded adopted brother in a way, Naruto Uzumaki."

She pulled out another picture and Sakura felt her heart literally stop beating as she looked into the ocean blue eyes of an Adonis figure. The last thing she heard before blacking out from the lack of oxygen was her new friend's crying out her name.

"Sakura!!!"

* * *

A/N: Phew!! That took all day to write!!! Hoped you guys liked this one and please review!!! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get for finishing this story. Had a lot of fun on this one!!! Well cya 2mrw…hopefully I'll have another chapter up!!!!


End file.
